The Walking Dead
by chandlerriggsfuturewife
Summary: There is no summary. Read it to find out what happens ;) (added character, Katie Grimes) WARNING: contains spoilers to all seasons.


Episode 00 (Everything will be okay)

"Yes dad, I know!" Katie said

"Well, I just want to make sure you're safe." Rick replied to his 15 year old daughter

"All we're going to be doing is texting, playing Black Ops II, air hockey, and sleeping!" Katie was assuring her overprotective father

"And don't be fooling around with her brother okay" R

"Okay dad! Bye" Katie got in her friend's car and drove away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate got home, she walked in the door and was attacked  
"Hey Carl" K

"Hi" C

"Gonna let go?" K

"K" Carl let go. Kate walked in the door and walked into her room. She put all her things down and got them organized. She noticed something on the bed, and picked it up.

"I made that in art class on Friday." Carl said standing at the door

"Thanks." Kate said looking at the clay sculpture of a heart painted red. She put it on her dresser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Two months later, Katie wasn't feeling normal. She didn't know what was going on. She went into the bathroom and looked closely in the mirror. She looked down at her stomach (which was hurting) and noticed it was a little bigger than usual. She looked back into the mirror, and opened the medicine cabinet. She came out of the bathroom crying. Carl was in the hallway and was worried.

"What's-" Carl was interrupted. Kate hugged him as hard as she could. "What's wrong K?" She led Carl into his room and closed the door. Carl looked at her in question and concern. The 11 year old didn't know what to do, hug her, ask her again what was going on... Kate pulled something out of her sweatshirt pocket, Carl was only 11, but he knew what it was. It was a pregnancy test, with a +. Carl put his hand on his mouth.

"When are you going to tell mom and dad?" C

"Please keep it a secret! Please." K

"Yeah, yeah no problem." He said in doubt

The next day at the dinner table, Lori and Rick were fighting, again.

"Well you can't do that!" L

"I am in charge and I wanted to call the shots today okay!? I wanted to talk to my team!" R

"At least talk to Shane first!" L

"Why!? He's my partner and best friend he'll agree with me. I think the group needs to talk." R  
They continued fighting, talking over each other until it came out.

"KATE'S PREGNANT!" Carl yelled

"What!?" They both stopped arguing and looked at them. Kate waiting a few seconds, then got out of her chair and walked upstairs.

"You wanna go up first?" Lori looked at Rick. He got up and walked upstairs. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey." He said in a soft quiet voice. He looked at his daughter sitting on her bed looking down.  
"I'm not mad Kate." She looked up

"You're not?" K

"No, a little confused of how, but not mad... How long have you known?" R

"I found out this morning, so did Carl. But I've been probably for a couple months." K

"We have to take care of you now." Rick told her as she smiled. She got off her bed and hugged him.

"I love you Dad." K

"Love you too Kate." R

After Rick left to go downstairs, Carl needed to talk to his sister.

"I'm sorry, for blurting it out." C

"It's okay, I would've sooner or later." K

"Can you do something for me?" C

"Depends, what?" K

"Well, its winter, and we don't really get much time to do things that are fun..." C

"Okay, what's your point?" K

"I want you to take me on a walk near the pond." C

"... Uh, okay." K

The pond; it's a large pond, but it's usually alone. No one really goes to it anymore. It just sits there. Alone. All day long. Alone. Everyday. Alone.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...Carl stood in the middle of the cracking ice.

"I'm scared." C

"It's, it's okay. Just walk towards me." Katie said as Carl looked down at the ice.

"I don't think I can." Carl tried to walk but the ice kept cracking.

"Then let's play a game, hop-scotch. Just, hop." Katie said while calmly hopping towards Carl. The ice was sheer, Katie was breaking it even more. Carl started calmly walking. The ice was breaking a lot. Katie looked at him, trying to escape. She noticed a cane looking stick. She picked it up and whipped it around Carl's waist. She pulled him to the side and he got to land. She was relieved to know he was okay. She looked at him and-

"KATIE!" Carl yelled as his sister had fallen into the icy water. She stayed there, floating in liquid ice. Her eyes began to close. By the time the police and EMTs got there, she was not moving. It felt like she was frozen solid. When she got to the hospital, they had to use all they could to warm her freezing body.

"My baby!" Lori walked into the ER with Rick and Carl.

"Is she going to be okay?!" Rick was concerned, too much.

"She's going to be in good care but you need to give us some space." Rick and Lori stepped out. Carl stayed. He took his sister's hand.

"Thank you, you saved me." Carl began to tear up. When they moved her to the room she was staying in, they told Rick and Lori about her state.

"She is suffering from full body hypothermia." Lori put her hand over her mouth. "Fortunately, this little one called in time, she had been in there 30 more seconds, she would've died. We managed to warm her up before her blood vessels shut. It may be a while until she wakes up, she was in the water too long. She inhaled some water also." Lori was too overwhelmed, she walked out of the room.

"Carl go comfort your mother." Rick told his son. He walked over to Katie and stood next to her.  
"You'll be okay, everything is going to be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Lori and Rick had gone to the cafe to get food, they hadn't eaten for 5 hours. Carl stayed with Katie, to give his parents some "me-time." Carl sat on the chair next to Katie's bed. He looked down at the floor and remembered what she did for him before she fell. He heard a huge gasp that made him jump and he saw his sister sitting up in her bed.

"Kate!" Carl was so happy

"Carl?... W-what happened?" Katie asked. Carl stood up and hugged her.

"You saved my life." Katie didn't remember any of it but she knew it was true by the strength of the hug. Lori and Rick got back. Lori ran over to her.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Are you cold?" L

"Mom, I'm fine." K

"Are you sure?" L

"Yeah." K

"Well we're just glad you're okay." R

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Seven months later

It was the middle of the night. Carl walked into Kate's room.

"Kate? Kate you awake?" C

"I am now." She said in a faint voice

"I had a bad dream." C

"Carl, you're 11 years old, do you really need to stay in here?" Carl looked at her with the puppy face. She lifted the blanket. Carl snuggled up to her. They hadn't cuddled in a couple years.

"Was it really that bad?" Katie could feel how much pressure he was putting on her. She began to breathe heavy and put her hand on her stomach.

"A-are you okay!?" C

"I'm okay, its just a contraction." Carl put his hand on her stomach.

"She's kicking. I think she wants out." C

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It was three hours after they had fell asleep. Carl woke up and felt liquid. It felt like water.

"Kate... Kate." He nudged her as she woke up. "There's water on the bed."

~shit~ Kate thought. She got out of the bed and walked as fast as she could to her parents' room. She couldn't gave been any louder as she came in. Rick and Lori sat up. Kate was holding her stomach and they could tell that she was damp. They got in the car and headed to the ER. She was in labor for two hours.

"July 10th, 4:38 AM." The doctor said. "We'll need you to fill out a birth certificate later. Carl looked at the new born.

"What's her name?" Carl asked

"Adrianna Beth Grimes." Katie answered

"That's beautiful." Rick replied

"I want you to be the godfather." She put her pointer finger on Carl's chest. They smiled.


End file.
